


Your Attention Is Mine

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie teases Kara about Lena, F/F, Kara hates Jack, Kara hates Jess, Kara hates Veronica, Kara is one jealous bitch, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a sucker for Kara, No sex involved, Possessive Kara, Raven Reyes will be a background here yes the one and only Raven Reyes, She hates it when Lena's attention isn't on her, also Jack didn't die, just fluff, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Kara hates it when Lena doesn't pay attention to her when she's in the room





	Your Attention Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt I saw in Tumblr

Kara hates competitions. Sure, she can win any competitions with her strength and wits, but one thing she can't win no matter how hard she tries? Attention. More specifically, Lena's attention.

It seemed like she always have a competition for Lena's attention, affection, you name it. Be it a suitor, a friend, an investor, a colleague, hell even Jess became her competitor for Lena's attention. Lena doesn't know this and frankly, she doesn't even notice it. Maybe it was all on Kara. Maybe Kara's only imagining it, but imagination or not, she hates it. She hates it when she's inside a room with Lena and some other irrelevant people and Lena's attention wasn't on her. She hates it when she sees that Lena's eyes are looking at other people's eyes and not on hers. She hates it when Lena laughs at other people's words when she could laugh at Kara's lame jokes. She hates it. She hates it.

Just like that other day,

Lena was free from work on Saturday, after Jess insisted she takes the day off and that she'd reschedule her appointments and meetings for next week. Lena finds herself with Kara, Alex and Maggie, having an early walk in the park after they had breakfast at Noonan's. They weren't exactly paired with their significant ones, Lena walking side by side with Alex while Maggie stayed a little behind with Kara.

" Easy with the glaring Little Danvers, that's just your sister, not some guy who's trying to flirt his way with Lena. " Maggie says as she chuckles at the way Kara was glaring at her sister's red hair. Kara stops glaring but the crinkle was still permanent on her face. She watches as Lena laughs at something Alex had said, Alex slapping Lena on her arm playfully and Lena replying to the gesture with a joke question, " Why did you hit me? Is it because I'm a Luthor? " making Alex laugh loudly.

" If I wasn't Alex's girlfriend and was just a bystander, I would actually think that you're jealous of Alex. " When Kara didn't answer, Maggie almost chokes on her own saliva. She cannot believe it. Kara is jealous of her own sister. Kara turns to her, the crinkle still on. " They're laughing. Why are they laughing Maggie? "

Maggie tries not to laugh at Kara's expression. " I don't know Kara, I don't actually have any super hearing abilities. " 

" I think it's actually rude to snoop on what they're talking about. " Kara says as she looks at Lena who's pointing at something, Alex trying to see what she was pointing at.

" Maybe they're sharing some nerdy science pick up lines to tell us later. You know those two. "

Kara tried to use Maggie's reason, but it wasn't working. The more she sees Lena laughing at something Alex had said, the more questions filtered in her mind. 

“ _Why is she putting all her attention on my sister?_ "  
" _I'm here! Did she forget that?_ "  
" _I'm her girlfriend! She's supposed to be laughing at my lame jokes, not Alex's!_ "  
" _Wait, did Alex and I exchanged girlfriends and I didn't know? Oh Rao, that can't be! I don't like Maggie that way!_ "  
" _Lena's not replacing me with Alex, is she?_ "  
" _Lena stop looking at Alex like that!_ "

While the thoughts occupied Kara, Maggie was having fun watching Kara's face contorts from shocked to confused to scared to angry then back to being shocked. She could practically hear the bolts turning in Kara's brain.

Kara had enough. She leaves, changes into her Supergirl costume and swooped Lena in her arms before taking off, leaving a confused and shocked Alex and an almost dying Maggie who's clutching her stomach.

" What happened to her? " Alex asks as she goes to Maggie who sat on a nearby bench to try and stop her laughing.

" God, this day is going to be eventful. I just know it. " Maggie says, wiping a tear that fell from her eye.

On the otherhand, Kara flies with Lena in her arms, a confused look on the CEO's face. " Kara that was kind of rude. I was talking to Alex abou- "

" I wanted to have you alone. " Kara cuts her off, keeping her eyes trained on the sky as they fly.

" Why? " Lena asks.

Kara mumbles something but Lena couldn't hear it with the wind pushing past through them. Lena's phone dings, meaning someone sent a message. She opens it and sees that it was Maggie.

Maggie The Detective : Don't get mad at Little Danvers for taking you off in the sky. You'll understand soon. BTW, Alex told me to tell you and Kara that we're meeting at the bar later for some drinks since it's your day off anyway. It's on Alex. :)

" Who's that? " Kara asks and Lena could tell something was off with Kara's tone. " It was just Maggie. "

Lena presses her hand on Kara's cheeks, looking at her softly. " Are you okay, darling? "

Kara loved the feeling of Lena's hand on her cheeks so she adjusted Lena's position, from being carried bridal style to carrying her like a baby, one of Lena's arms wrapped around Kara's neck while her hand stayed on Kara's cheek. Kara wraps one of her arms on Lena's waist, holding her up as the other one intertwines with the hand that was one on her cheek.

" I'm sorry. " Kara mumbles but this time Lena heard it. She frowns and directed Kara's face so that she'd see those beautiful blue orbs she loves so much. Those orbs held sadness and distress and Lena wondered why Kara was feeling that way. She hugs her girlfriend. " Whatever you did, it's okay. "

Kara and Lena spent their time cuddled up on Kara's couch, watching Love Actually with potstickers and pizza laid on the coffee table in front of them. Kara was laid between Lena and the back of the couch, lying sideways, her front pressing on Lena's back. They were having fun watching the movie until someone knocked on the door, disrupting their alone time. Kara growls and uses her x-ray vision, her growls turning into groans. " Who is it, darling? " Lena whispers groggily, it seemed like she fell asleep through the movie. Kara rubs Lena's arm and floats herself up, landing behind the couch, her shirt all riddled up.

“ Alex and Maggie. They brought foods with them. ” Lena pulls herself up and watches as Kara’s face didn't change, the crinkle was still there. “ If it’s Alex and Maggie why do you look like you've got your puppies killed? Kara, that’s your sister and her girlfriend. With foods. Aren't you supposed to be happy? ” 

“ I just wanted to be alone with you today. ” Kara says as she rounds the couch and sits beside Lena, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her chin on her shoulder. Lena smiles at Kara’s cute gestures, pressing kisses on Kara’s temple. “ Kara, the reason why Jess wanted me to have the day off is because she wanted me out of my off- ”

“ Then let's go out! Just the two of us. ” Kara suggests with a smile.

“ With friends, Kara. She wanted me to go out and have fun with friends. ” Kara pouts and rests her chin on Lena’s shoulder once more, her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist with secured tightness. 

“ Why can't it just be me and you? ” Kara grumbles to herself but Lena heard it. “ Kara. ” Lena chuckles. She pushes Kara away from her and smiles. “ Go and open the door, you idiot. ”

Kara stands up, frown on her face. She turns the knob around, Maggie's smiling face welcoming her. Maggie smiles more as she sees Kara’s face. She turns towards the hallway and shouts. “ You owe me 20 bucks Danvers! ”

“ No fair! I didn't see it! ” Alex's voice rang somewhere from the hallway. Maggie turns to Kara and smiles. “ She's just throwing our trash away. ” 

“ You bet on us? ” Kara asks, crossing her arms and trying to look intimidating but she can't, considering she's wearing her Winnie the Pooh pajamas. Maggie chuckles and shakes her head. “ No, we bet on you. ” 

“ Pia kept pestering me with her slambook. Apparently, I passed her ‘cool person’ scale and I should have the privilege of being in her ‘awesome people slambook’. ” Alex says as she stops by Maggie's side, sliding her left hand in Maggie’s back pocket, putting on a cheeky smile.

“ Did you do it? ” Maggie asks, also putting her hands on Alex's back pocket, her other hand holding the wine while Alex held the takeout potstickers. Kara tries not cringe with all the lovey doveyness happening in front of her, convincing her more that she should be alone with Lena more. Alex shakes her head.

“ Why? Pia is such a good p- ”

“ She's as old as us, Kara. Maybe even older. She's not supposed to be doing those kinds of things. It creeps people out, including me. ” 

“ Kara, please be a darling and let them in! ” Lena calls out from the couch. Kara groans and opens the door wide open, letting Alex and Maggie inside. Maggie greets Lena and joins her on the couch and Alex was about to join them but Kara pulls her to the side.

“ What's up? ” Alex asks as if she wasn't expecting this talk from Kara. Maggie had explained about what happened earlier, why Kara had ran off with Lena in her arms, and after Maggie's wild explanation, Alex tried not to let herself roll on the floor from laughter.

“ You stay with Maggie and I stay with Lena. Got it? ” Kara asks seriously, keeping her eyes on Alex. Alex nods, not questioning her sister's command. She tries not to laugh though.

Kara and Alex joins Lena and Maggie on the couch, Alex giving her girlfriend a discreet nod that made Maggie grin widely.

“ So Kara, ” Maggie starts. “ what happened earlier? Got your panties in a twist? ” Lena chuckles while Kara tries to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Kara runs her thumb on the back of Lena’s palm, Lena loving the sensation so she leans her head on Kara’s shoulder. “ Kara told me she wasn't feeling well earlier, so she wanted me to take care of her. ” Lena lies through her teeth. She doesn’t know why Kara was acting like that but what ever the reason was, she knows Kara will tell her in the right time.

Maggie and Alex nods as if they didn't know what the real reason why Kara left with Lena earlier.

Soon, they were having fun, conversations flowed through, laughs and giggles and teases were heard, until Kara noticed something. 

She’s always the one to notice something when it comes to Lena. Lena is having fun, but not with her. With Maggie.

Maggie held hands with Alex while talking to Lena, and she squeezes Alex's hand when she notices that Kara’s starting to show that behavior again. 

Kara was sat beside Lena, while Maggie and Alex was on the loveseat, Alex sitting on the arm of the loveseat while Maggie sat on the seat. Kara stares at Maggie with her lips pursed, the crinkle was activated. Maggie knows that Kara was looking at her but she didn't pay any attention on it, while Alex was looking at her sister, pretty amused. Lena was oblivious with what is happening around her.

Kara intertwines her hand with Lena’s, Lena squeezing it lightly in return. Maggie still didn't get the message, but Alex? Alex quickly got the message. And she's pretty amused with it.

Kara kept her eyes on Maggie, staring hard at her without activating her heat vision on. Sensing that Maggie still wasn't warned, she puts her leg over Lena’s, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder just like earlier.

Maggie hadn't looked at her. 

Alex tried to stiffle her laugh.

“ Kara? ” Lena calls. Kara hums, pretty comfortable on her seat. Alex couldn't help it anymore, she laughs. She laughs out loud and soon, Maggie joins her.

“ Darling, you know I don't mind but why are you on my lap? ” Kara shrugs, wiggling on Lena’s lap, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, her back facing Maggie and Alex.

“ She's being a clingy baby, of course. ” Lena chuckles, hugging her girlfriend and running her hands on Kara’s back.

Maggie wipes her tears for the second time this day. “ So I can tell that the bar night later won't be in order? ”

“ Yes. ” “ No! ” Kara and Lena says at the same time.

“ It's okay Lena, we can reschedule it when you have another free time. Right now, you have to appease your clingy baby who's starting to sul- Don't you dare Kara Danvers! That's a fucking vase! ”

Then there was last week,

Kara was Lena’s date for the National City Animal Adoption Gala Night that, of course, Lena had made. It was to raise the awareness of how many animals, could be a pet or not, are gettting hunted and killed every year, that Kara may or may not have pointed out from the internet.

" _Look Lena, they're killing kittens! Cute, fuzzy kit-Oh Rao, are those raccoons?! Why are they killing raccoons?!_ "

" _Kara, I don't know what's that gotta do with our da-_ "

" _I can't take it anymore, Lena! They're killing puppies too!_ "

" _Kara, you were supposed to buy chinese food online, not search the wild lists of animals getting killed this year._ "

So maybe it's Kara’s idea.

Lena was stunning, she wore a white short-sleeved dress that ends just above her knees, paired with dark make-up bringing up the color of her eyes, black round earrings and white heels. Kara was amazing as well, going different with her type of dress. She wore the black dress she wore when she was affected with Red Kryptonite, her hair all down and wavy. She went with black heels and white earrings. She wore light make-up and of course, her glasses. Yes, she may have wanted to look hot in front of Lena and other people, but that doesn't mean she's risking her identity.

Lots of people came, investors from other companies, known people from National City and Metropolis, even the Cat Grant was there!

And there, Kara finds herself talking to her ex-boss who just came home from travelling Southeast Asia, still gorgeous and full of snarky remarks.

“ So Kiera, I heard you're going out with the last Luthor. ” Cat says as she sips her martini, looking at the on-going party with disinterest in her eyes. It was pretty boring, but she's giving Lena kudos on the food and drinks. It was pretty exquisite. 

“ Y-yeah. I am. ” Kara fiddles with her glasses, clearly not expecting for Cat to talk about Lena. When Kara was still Cat Grant’s assistant, she learned that Cat had an underlying hatred for the Luthor with her sarcastic comments and always flicking of Lena’s pictures with mumbled words under her breath. So now, she wonders why Cat was choosing Lena, well choosing her and Lena dating as their topic of conversation. 

“ Is she good to you? ” Kara nods, sipping her club soda. She thought it was no use drinking champagnes and wine when she can't get drunk. “ Is she treating you better? ”

Kara nods. “ Good. I don't want her treating you Kiera like you're a piece of trash. You might be a little slow but you deserve better. ”

“ I deserve Lena. ” Kara says. “ She makes me a better person everyday and I’m pretty sure that I’d be the one to do something stupid in our relationship. ”

“ You sure about that? ” Cat asks.

“ Yes. ” Kara answers confidently.

“ Then why is she leaning too much on Veronica Sinclair? ” Kara whips her head around and tries to find Lena and soon, she does. There she was, talking to...Roulette or better known as Veronica Sinclair, whispering something at the blonde’s ear. They seemed pretty close...physically. Roulette was almost throwing herself on Lena, and it seemed like Lena was encouraging it.

“ Are you really sure that the two of you are dating? Because with the sight I'm seeing, I'm pretty sure they look like they're dating. ” Kara excuses herself, looking at her girlfriend who's having a great time talking to Roulette. Cat follows her with her eyes, smirking slightly as Kara strode towards the two known women with a confidence walk.

Cat only wonders what Kara has up on her sleeves.

Kara exhales as she goes through what she's going to do one more time.

But then, the thoughts came up once more.

_“ Who's Roulette to Lena? ”_  
_"She's just a friend, right? ”_  
_“ Rao, is she a lesbian? ”_  
_“ She's not taking Lena away from me, is she? ”_  
_“ Lena what are you doing? ”_  
_“ I heard she has a girlfriend? ”_  
_“ Lena stop pressing your hands on her arms, I'm more muscular than her! ”_  
_“ What if Lena’s into less muscley girls? I don't know if I can make my arms lose their guns. ”_  
_“ I'm prettier than her. ”_  
_“ How come Lena’s spending her time with that girl than me? ”_

She changes her scowl expression to her happy face, her usual happy face, and walked right towards Lena and her companion.

“ Lee! ” Kara calls out, skipping happily towards her girlfriend. Lena, who has her back turned on Kara, turns when she hears her girlfriend calling. “ Kara! I was just talking about you. ”

“ Really? ” Kara takes her rightful place on Lena’s side, snaking her arm around Lena’s waist, pressing her closer to her. Lena hums. Kara presses her lips on Lena’s cheek, keeping her lips there for a little longer.

“ Kara, this is Veronica Sinclair, owner of RRVS Company in Metropolis and one of my only friends. Veronica, this is Kara Danvers, the most known reporter of CatCo and of course, my girlfriend. ” Kara shakes Roulette’s hand with so much hatred that she made sure it wasn't showing on her face.

“ So I've finally put on a face on this mysterious Kara Danvers that Lena talks about alot.” Roulette smirks.

“ I hope she only said good things about me. ” Lena scoffs, and pulling her girlfriend closer. “ Like there's any bad bone in your body, Kara Danvers. You're basically made of sun. ”

“ You know what kind of bad things I was talking about, Lena. ” Kara says to Lena with a knowing look. Lena realizes what Kara meant and she laughs. She laughs hard.

“ God, Veronica doesn't need to hear that Kara! ”

“ Don't worry. My friends don't actually want to hear about Raven and I’s sexacapades either, so I know the feeling. ” Kara looks at Veronica, confused on a little information. 

_Who's Raven?_

“ Raven is Veronica’s girlfriend, Kara. We were just comparing you to her when you came by. ” Lena informs Kara like she just read her mind.

_I knew it! I knew she has a girlfriend._

Kara discreetly glared at Veronica, without her girlfriend and of course, Veronica, noticing it.

_Then why flirt with mine when you have a girlfriend?_

“ Lena, can I talk to you for a second? ”

“ Sure. ”

“ And here comes the bad things. ” Veronica mumbles loudly as she sips her drink. Lena laughs and slaps her friend's arm playfully.

Kara tried not to scream as she pulls her girlfriend away. _Why did you touch her, Lena?!_

Kara pulls Lena in the bathroom after making sure they were alone, before locking herself in one of the cubicles.

“ Kara? Are you alright honey? ” Lena calls from outside. “ I need to go back after a few minutes, a host can't leave her party, can she? But I'm not leaving until I know you're okay. ” Kara hears the bathroom door getting locked.

She presses her forehead on the cubicle door, trying to restrain her raging emotions trying to scatter all over the place.

_Get a grip of yourself, Danvers!_  
_Lena’s not leaving you. She's here, not there, remember?_

Lena waits outside, looking at herself on the mirror,then at the closed cubicle door. She truly worries about Kara.

Lena was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Kara’s head popping out.

“ Lena? ” The CEO pulls herself out of her brain, turning around with her arms crossed on her chest, giving Kara a small smile.

“ Can you come here, please? ” Lena didn't hesitate, she steps inside the cubicle when Kara opened the door. Kara closed the door behind Lena and pressed Lena on the door before engulfing her girlfriend in a big tight hug.

Lena loves it when Kara’s being like this. Like she needs her, she craves her.

Kara blocked out everything and listened to Lena’s heartbeat. The sole purpose of her everyday life.

Lena hugs Kara back and caresses her hair, and she can feel Kara relaxing from her touch. Kara loves it when Lena plays with her hair. She loves it when Lena does little affectionate things to her. She loves Lena wholeheartedly.

“ You still love me, right? _Even if I'm a needy kid who’s only scared to lose you._ ” Kara asks, muffled as she was hiding on the crook of Lena’s neck which is pretty hard since she's taller than Lena and the heels she's wearing isn't helping at all. Lena pulls Kara back and saw tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes. What did she do to deserve this amazing person?

Lena kisses Kara, putting all her love in it and hoping Kara would feel it because Lena knows that words will never describe her love for Kara. Words don't do justice.

“ You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Kara. And as long as you want me, I will be by your side. I love you no matter what. ”

Kara beams at Lena’s words, cherishing it all in her heart. Lena loves her.

Lena and Kara shared a sweet kiss. A kiss inspired and touched by love, affection, faith and trust. A kiss that will last forever.

Lena and Kara were back in action, one sipping club soda and one drinking wine, with Veronica and Raven as their companions.

“ I just don't get it. ” Raven tells, sipping her club soda as well. “ I can tell that you're Supergirl when I first saw you. The glasses and different kind of hairstyle isn't much help as a disguise. ”

“ That's what I told her when she came and confessed to me. ” Kara pouts, before having her eyes widening from what she was seeing.

“ Lena! ” She pulls her closer. “ Is that my ex-boss and Jess making out?! ”

“ Kara, they're girlfriends. ”

Then there is today,

Lena and Kara were hanging out in Kara’s apartment because Lena is a homeless billionaire who basically lives in her office. They were watching Barney, Kara’s all time favorite kid show. They were all snuggled up on the couch, Kara wearing her supergirl pajama pants and Lena’s MIT sweatshirt while Lena wore her black sweatpants and Kara’s rainbow sweater. Lena has her head resting on Kara’s shoulder while Kara has her head on Lena’s, loving that her favorite girl is watching her favorite show with her. It might be a little childish, but it's Kara.

“ Kara, do you think we can reschedule tomorrow's date night? ” Lena asks, reaching for her phone from the coffee table that's been blowing up all night. Kara frowns, not entirely happy that Lena’s cancelling their 23rd date. She's counting.

“ Can I ask wh- ” Lena’s phone rings.

“ Lena? ” Kara calls but Lena presses her index finger on Kara’s lips, silencing her. Lena turns away, her phone pressed on her ear.

“ Hello? Yeah I can see that it was urgent since you’ve been blowing up my phone the entire night. ” Lena jokes and giggles.

She giggled like a schoolgirl.

Kara didn't made her giggle, someone else did.

“ Le- ”

“ One second, Kara. ” Lena held up her finger. “ Yeah. Yes. I am free tomorrow night, I think. I'll just double check later and then I'll call you, okay? Bye. ”

“ Who was that? ” Kara asks.

“ Jack. He was asking if I wa- ” Kara didn't even hesitate. She turns and looks at Lena, presses both her palms on girlfriend’s cheeks, making Lena look like a fish. Even though she's very confused, Lena didn't complain, so she asks instead. “ Uh Kara? What are you doing? ”

“ Stop it. ” 

“ Stop what? ” Lena was so confused.

“ Putting your attention on someone else when I'm here! ” Kara takes her hand away from Lena’s cheeks and intertwines it with Lena’s instead.

“ Kara, I d- ” 

“ I get jealous everytime and I hate it. I hate that I feel super jealous because I'm not supposed to feel this way because you're not mine, because you are your own person but I just really hate it when you put your attention on others when I’m in the same room and I hate that I feel replaceable. I hate that I'm clingy, I hate that I get jealous, I hate that I'm possessive over you but what can I do? That's just who I am, and I am super duper in love with you, Lena. And I don't even know who has the problem...Me for being super duper clingy and always wanting your attention or you who always talks to other peop- wait, you know what? It's me. Not letting you talk to anyone else is crazy and I'm getting crazy because I'm insecure and I'm scared to los- ” Lena cuts her off with a kiss.

“ Is this the reason why you flew me away from Alex the other day? ” Kara bows her head in shame. “ Yes, I thought you were replacing me with Alex. ”

“ Is this the reason why you dragged me away from Veronica last week? ” Kara recounts the accident and nods shamefully. “ Yes, because I thought she was flirting with you and I got jealous. ”

“ And is this the reason why you stopped me from telling you that Jack wanted to see me tomorrow night to help him with his gay problems? ”

“ Yes, and I'm pretty sure he's going to be hitting on you all ni- ” Kara looks at Lena with a frown, an expression she'd been wearing all the time when Lena’s not paying attention on her. “ Gay problems? ”

Lena chuckles and hugs Kara. She hugs her with all the love she can give because she's also super duper in love with her crazy, clingy, jealous girlfriend that is coincidentally the heroine of National City where she lives. She loves her with all her life.

“ Yes. Jack has been an out and proud gay since highschool. We dated for like two years until he came out to me, the same time I figured out that I was gay. We both accepted each other and remained bestfriends, so you don't have to worry Kara. Jack's not taking me away from you, I can assure you that. ”

“ And about Veronica, I'm assuming you noticed how I was too close to her that time before you walked up to us, didn't you? ” Kara nods. “ Well, I know you and her aren't in the same line since she's Roulette and you're Supergirl, but she asked me for a little fun since she said that my gala balls are boring. She wanted to know how long you were gonna last at the jealous game and I'm pretty sure you sucked at it. ” Kara pouts and Lena chuckles at her girlfriend's adorable look. She gives Kara kisses on her lips before continuing.

“ And lastly, Alex. I don't even understand why you got jealous with your sister. ”

“ Neither do I. Maybe Kryptonian genes? ” Kara suggests. “Kal once told me that he almost broke a seller's hand when he held Lois’ hand too long for his liking. ”

“ Anyway, Alex and I were talking about you actually. We were joking as to where to put the Supergirl statue I was making for you. ” Kara looks at Lena, flabbergasted. “ You're making me a Supergirl statue?! ”

“ Yes. You deserve it with all the efforts and services you give for this city. ” Lena pulls Kara in her arms, pressing kisses on the side of her head.

“ I'm sorry. ” Kara apologizes. “ I promise not to get jealous and clingy all the time. ”

“ Oh darling, you can get jealous and clingy all you want. But you have to tell me when I get put too much attention on other people, okay? ”

“ Okay. ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete, I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
